


she who stands between destiny and doom

by andthentheybow



Series: icarus is bullshit, that's why it's called mythology [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Mythology References, Niki | Nihachu-centric, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sort Of, no beta we die like stupid block men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthentheybow/pseuds/andthentheybow
Summary: hestia, the forgotten sister, waits for her siblings to come home.rhea, the forgotten mother, waits for her children to regain power.niki, the unforgettable, takes a stand.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Series: icarus is bullshit, that's why it's called mythology [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057166
Comments: 48
Kudos: 194





	she who stands between destiny and doom

**Author's Note:**

> don't be creepy about content creators, this is my interpretation of their personas, if they're uncomfortable it'll be taken down, etc etc

hestia, the goddess of the hearth, is built on contradictions. she was the first and last born, the sibling without children, the all-knowing and never-seeing. she is the caretaker of the home, the protector of the family, a very different fire running through her veins. she is built on contradictions and in reality she is simple.

rhea, the titan of motherhood and comfort, is built on simplicity. she cares for her children and helps them defeat their cruel father. she is the embodiment of ease and grace that women are supposed to hold, and her veins are the purest blood. she is built on simplicity and in reality she is a contradiction.

niki is not a goddess. she is not simple and she is not contradictory, she is both and all; she contains multitudes. she loves more deeply than any mere mortal could deem possible. she is inimitable, she is unforgettable.

niki is hestia and niki is rhea, she holds them in her heart and does not let them go. she does not forget.

hestia roars inside of her when they gather, the big six, in a world that is theirs and has always been their. 

her brothers: dream, zeus, is the one true god of the world, their leader. he changes as quickly as the weather, his voice a crash of thunder, his axe swinging down like a bolt of lightning. this is his world, his game to play. wilbur, poseidon, has moods that change like the crash of the tides. he drowns himself and his loved ones in his typhoons, his flooded kingdom, underground. techno, hades, wealth and the dead. not death itself, merely those who have already died. there is no blood god in their pantheon, but his gleaming golden crown and the swing of his sword, his fishing rod, his pickaxe, mark him for the underworld.

her sisters: eret is demeter, the one capable of destroying the world through a much crueler path than violence. they are the goddess of the harvest, and their scythe is a sign of death as well as creation. they are kind and cruel. schlatt is hera, whose cravings for power are unstoppable. he takes vengeance where vengeance is due and where it is not. he does not care about the feelings of the rest of the gods, he does not care about the children, he only cares about what benefits him, and at the same time, as soon as he is gone, things fall apart. he may not be the picture-perfect hera, but he is a necessity nonetheless.

and hestia, at the beginning and the end. the first child born, the last child returned. she is the only one who remains on olympus when all else is lost, keeping the flames of the home alight. she watches from her perch and she  _ knows _ , and she doesn’t know, because this whole thing, it confuses her.

the ravine is loud and quiet. there is someone screaming and the branches are waving and there is no wind, no sound (no beat, no melody; pogtopia an unfinished symphony that never should have been started). she is alone, the rest of them gone, and she cannot hear over the roar of the crowd around her.

she does not want them to be fighting. she just wants to bake her bread and give it to her family. she just wants to toast her pastries in the fire of the hearth running through her blood. she does not want her siblings at war with each other, as they so often are.

schlatt’s being a dick. dream’s not much better. techno’s loyalties are questionable, as are eret’s, and wilbur himself has gone off the deep end. the only one she can rely on is herself.

herself, and the children. tommy. tubbo. she is rhea and she will do anything to get her children in power. she is rhea, the mother of the gods, and she will do anything to watch her progeny thrive.

if she is rhea, wilbur is kronos, the creator, the destroyer. wilbur holds in his hands the world and he is about to crush it, and the only thing stopping him is niki. niki, holding onto his fingers, keeping his fist from closing. she is rhea, titan goddess of motherhood, and she will not let kronos destroy the children. she will not let kronos destroy the world.

(in another world, in another life, she is gaia. the titans of techno and schlatt and dream hold ouranos down and they slaughter him, and she is powerless to stop it. she creates monsters to destroy them, to destroy them all, and she has no mercy. that is not this world. that is not this life.)

in this life, she is rhea, titan goddess of comfort and ease. and it is with ease that she comforts wilbur as he slowly loses his mind. it is with comfort and ease that she holds tommy and tubbo in her arms and vows that she will take care of them.

and when she fails, when tommy is exiled at tubbo’s hand, when zeus can’t stop interfering and icarus falls, she is the one to hold helios as he sobs. she is the one to tell him to get icarus back.

and he does. and she watches as theseus comes home and apollo embraces him, and the two best friends, the children, are reunited once more, and her heart soars.

hestia knows zeus is stewing in his cave, zeus is unhappy, zeus did not want things to go the way they did. of course, he will do something about it. of course, the good times will not last.

she vows to protect them. to her dying breath, she will protect them, icarus and helios, tommy and tubbo, the boy who flew and fell and lived and the sun he was flying towards. she will not let poseidon’s waves crack away at icarus’s wings. she will not let zeus’s winds drag icarus down. she will not let the beating of their hearts, (badum, badum), stop.

poseidon is dead and his water cannot hurt icarus anymore (but it can). zeus is gone and he cannot call his clouds to hide helios’s sun (but they can). she is hestia and rhea and there is nothing more powerful than a mother’s love, a sister’s love, and she will annihilate her brothers if she has to.

because yes, there is a fire running through her veins. it’s the fire of the hearth, and the hearth is where she prefers to set her fire. somewhere safe, somewhere homey, somewhere they can be happy. but she wields her fire as a weapon if she has to. and if she has to, she will.

zeus and poseidon will not stand a chance.

kronos never did, after all, not once rhea got involved. it may have been zeus that struck the killing blow, but zeus would have gotten nowhere if rhea was not brave enough to hide him in the first place.

hestia, the forgotten sister, waits for her siblings to come home. zeus and poseidon and hades, demeter and hera, the big six, the gods of the world, the children of the titans. they are at war with each other and someday they will stop, and today is not that day.

rhea, the forgotten mother, waits for her children to regain power. kronos will attempt to destroy the world and he will, but she will not let him destroy their hope. he is at war with the children and someday they will regain their crown, and today is not that day.

niki, the unforgettable, takes a stand. she is all and she is more, a goddess in her own right, and she stands between dream and tommy as icarus and helios reunite. icarus has no wings and helios has no chariot, but they have each other, and she knows that is all they have ever needed. dream knows it, too, why else would he try and keep them apart in the first place? and he wants to do it again, and hestia places herself firmly between zeus and the children and she tells him  _ no _ .

and he

_ listens _ .

hestia and rhea may be the forgotten, but no one will forget niki. not by a long shot.

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,,a little validation? as a treat?  
> (seriously, thank you all for your continued support of this series! it means the world to me. come vibe with me on twitter or tumblr @andthentheybow i love making friends)


End file.
